The Lord of Middleton: The Twin Towers
by JonPayne911
Summary: Part two of the LOM series. Please R/R! The Lord has placed two towers in Middleton to draw the fellowship in... Traps and feelings emerge in this story, as the quest to destroy the necklace continues... K/R
1. Default Chapter

The darkness..  
  
The darkness that awaits the fellowship, it has come.  
  
  
  
The Lord is watching you Kim Possible.  
  
No necklace will save you from my wrath.  
  
Behold my twin towers.  
  
They deceive you in everyway.  
  
Your pathetic fellowship will fail.  
  
And you will die.  
  
  
  
The Lord of Middleton:  
  
The Twin Towers  
  
Chapter 1: A Changed Middleton  
  
The fellowship stepped off the helicopter and waved to the pilots as they flew off, Middleton was different.  
  
The towers, they were huge, the biggest building in Middleton was the Bueno Nacho Headquarter Building, but that was only 60 stories. These buildings. they were twice as tall.  
  
They witnessed the police cars all surrounding the area, sirens on, lights on, all escorting people out of downtown. Ambulances taking people to the hospital were everywhere, lightning shot between the two buildings, and on the ground below.  
  
"Come on, lets go!" Kim said as she started to run towards the police station. The fellowship nodded and ran with her.  
  
When they got there the police chief explained to them what happened, "Well, about 4 hours ago, they just appeared out of nowhere, we were all baffled by the situation so we sent a recon team in to check it out." the chief looked at the floor. "They were all killed by the lighting." The fellowship was stunned to hear this. "We've evacuated downtown, I can't ask you to go in if you don't want to Ms. Possible."  
  
Kim looked back at the fellowship, Ron gave her a thumbs up sign, "We want to go in chief, we'll do it." Kim said.  
  
"Alright," the chief said, "Follow me."  
  
They walked about two blocks before coming to the base of the right tower.  
  
"Alright guys, this is it!" Ron said as they all started to walk towards the tower. Something weird started to happen, the ruby glowed, and the group was surrounded by a shield that deflected all the lighting, and when they got to an arm's reach of the building, the walls lifted, and they entered.  
  
"Wow.." They all said together when they saw what was inside. 


	2. Into the Dungeon

The Lord of Middleton:  
  
The Twin Towers  
  
Chapter 2: Inside of the Dungeon  
  
They couldn't believe what they saw..  
  
Nothing. they were staring at nothing, it was all white,  
  
"What is this place?" Wally exclaimed, feeling around in the air with his arms, hoping that he would feel something. Kim looked around and the had an idea, she took the necklace out of her pocket and put it on.  
  
A brilliant flash of light appeared, a suddenly a door opened about a hundred yards away. "Come on guys!" Kim said as she walked over toward the door, everyone followed. Once they entered, they were greeted by an array of colors in this room, it had to have been the most colorful room ever imagined. Wade slumped down against a wall in the room.  
  
"Can we take a rest Kim, I'm really tired."  
  
"Of course, Wade." Kim said, stretching her arms. About twenty minutes later, they had all set up their tents and Ron took the first watch. Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and yawned.  
  
"Take a rest buddy, it's been a long day." Ron said caringly to rodent pal. Rufus slowly dozed off to slumber in Ron's coat that Ron had brought with him. Kim strolled over to Ron and sat next to him. Ron looked over at Kim, "Not tired KP?" he asked her.  
  
"I am, I just wanted to be out here with you Ron." she said smiling at her new boyfriend. Ron smiled back at her, he almost forgot to tell her.  
  
"I love you Kim." He said  
  
Kim looked into his eyes, he meant it, he really meant it. No Tara in his mind, no Bonnie, no other girl except her. "Oh Ron." she said throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the lips.  
  
Ron hadn't expected this much emotion from her, but he responded to her love, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her down on top of him, as he lay on the floor-like ground. They kissed and frenched for some 5 minutes before finally falling asleep in Ron's sleeping bag. They had both said it, they had both meant it, and now, they showed it.  
  
Ron woke up that next morning and looked at his sleeping beauty and smiled, how did he end up with such an amazing girl.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ron and Kim were in first grade, and had just met each other,  
  
Kim was up to bat in kickball, Ron in the infield, playing first base, he waived to his friend. She didn't see him so she didn't wave back. She kicked the ball as it was pitched, and on the way towards first, she was pegged with the ball from the third baseman, so hard it knocked her off of her feet. She hit the ground so hard, she started to bleed from her arm, then started to cry.  
  
Ron ran over to her, kneeling down and trying to calm her down. "Kimmie, its okay, I got a band-aid right here!" Ron said as he pulled it from his pocket and put it over her wound. All the other kids had left to go play somewhere else, leaving Kim to cry and be wounded, but Ron had stayed for her, She looked up at him as he put the band-aid on her. "There, all better." He said, as he got up and walked away, going back to his group of friends, as he expected her to go back to her friends.  
  
Kim looked over at her friends as Bonnie and Tara looked at her "Come on Kim, don't hang around with that loser!" Bonnie said, laughing, as Tara told her to stop. Kim got up off the ground and ran over to Ron.  
  
"Ron! Ron!" she said as she ran up to him. "I just wanted to say thank you." she said blushing.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it." He said as he resumed walking.  
  
"Wait!" Kim said, walking up to him, taking his hand. "You wanna, be best friends?" she said looking into his eyes.  
  
Nobody had ever asked Ron that, especially a popular person. But Ron felt something special about Kim, she wasn't out to make fun of him, or put him down, she liked him. "Sure Kim, I'd love to be your best friend!" Ron said as he gave Kim a handshake.  
  
"Great, so what do ya wanna do, best friend Ron?" she said giggling.  
  
"Whatever you want Kim, hey! Since your name is Kim Possible, mind if I call you KP?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not at all Ron, not at all" she said as they walked back onto the play ground.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I'll always remember that day Kim, they day that I fell in love with you." Ron said as he slowly got out of the sleeping bag to have a look around the area. He suddenly heard something, taking out his grappling-hook gun and looking around. Then he saw it, a small black figure, with red eyes moved around in the shadows, Ron fired his gun at it.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it screamed as a trail of blood came back onto the hook, when Ron returned it. He ran over to where the blood trail led him. But just found a bunch of bloodstains on the ground.  
  
Ron walked back towards the camp and sat down next to his sleeping bag, with Kim still in it, and took watch once again. 


	3. I'm Fine Until Now

The Lord of Middleton:  
  
The Twin Towers  
  
Chapter 3: I'm Fine Until Now  
  
Ron was relieved by Wally for watch duty. And Ron joined Kim in his tent and snuggled with her in the sleeping bag. Wally began to take notice of the blossoming love between the two, happy to see it happening for them.  
  
Wally's thoughts drifted away from that, then he started to think of the so called Ruby of Middleton. His thoughts could not get off of the matter. A voice was heard by him."Wally, Prince Wally. the necklace belongs to you." Wally was confused by the new voice, looking around the colorful room, he heard it again. "Its yours for the taking Wally." he again shrugged off the voice and resumed his guard duties.  
  
"Wally." a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around, he couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
"Daddy?" he asked in a daze, as he saw his father looking right at him.  
  
"Wally, our kingdom, it needs that necklace!" the king beckoned at him, with a sort of evil tone to his voice.  
  
"But dad, why?" Wally asked confused.  
  
"Why destroy it? When we can have the ultimate power? Our kingdom will become a new world power! Think of the possibilities Wally!"  
  
Wally thought for a moment, indeed the necklace was powerful, and he did want to control the most powerful nation. "Think about it Wally, think long and hard." The King said as we walked away, out the door. Wally was seriously confused. He looked into Kim and Ron's tent and saw the necklace. "There it is" he thought to himself "Its all mine". Ron suddenly shifted around and started to wake up so Wally went back out to guard.  
  
Ron came out of the tent and stretched. "What's up Wally? See anything?"  
  
"No, not really Ron." Wally said, doing his best not to sound suspicious. In about fifteen minutes, everyone was up and moving once again. Kim put on her necklace as they reached a dead end, and a flight of stairs appeared. Wally eyed the necklace as she put it on, obsessed with it.wanting it.  
  
After walking up the stairs, which seemed like forever. (they actually had walked up at least 30 stories) They suddenly met about 6 henchmen on that floor where the staircase ended. They fought, disposing of them easily, but through the whole fight, Wally's mind was on the necklace.  
  
As soon as the fight ended, Kim's necklace snapped, as the broken necklace fell to the floor, Wally jumped for it, he caught it right before it hit the ground.  
  
"It's mine! IT'S ALL MINE!!!!!" he yelled as he held it up.  
  
"Calm down Wally!" Ron said as he tried to take it from him, but failed as Wally pushed him away. The King again emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Daddy! I've got it! Now we can rule forever!" The King smiled and laughed.  
  
"YOU FOOL!!!" he yelled as the fellowship stepped back away from him, "THANK YOU FOR DELIVERING THE RING TO US!!!!" he yelled as the costume on the figure melted away. 


	4. Let It Fly

The Lord of Middleton:  
  
The Twin Towers  
  
Chapter 4: Let It Fly  
  
The figure that stood before the fellowship was a sleek person. Wearing all black and holding a bow, and on his back a quiver of arrows. He had blonde hair, covered up mostly by a black wizard-type hat. "Now, give me the necklace." He beckoned as he walked towards Wally.  
  
"Never!" he yelled at him as he threw it back to Kim.  
  
"FOOL!!!!! Do you know who I am?" he asked. "I am Arc the Archer!" he announced, as the fellowship looked at him confused. "Oh yes, and here is my crew" he said as he snapped his fingers as five other archers appeared behind him. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver, put it in the bow and fired, even before Wally had time to think, an arrow was stuck in his arm, causing severe bleeding.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" he yelled out as he fell down, screaming in pain.  
  
"Wally!" Kim yelled as she ran over to check his injury. She looked up and saw him stringing another bow. All of a sudden Ron came from behind him and kicked the arrow out of his hand and punched him in the face, as he fell down. Kim pulled Wally over towards the others, while Ron continued to fight with Arc. The other archers strung their bows and fired all at once at the group of now Wally, Kim, Wade and Will.  
  
"Hold on guys!" Wade yelled as he threw a ball in the air, it exploded and a blue, protective shield surrounded them all, as the arrows bounced off of it.  
  
"Play nice!" Arc said as he disappeared into the shadows again. All Ron could see around him was a huge glass wall, and behind it, water, lots of water. Ron looked over at Will and nodded his head, Will seeing what Ron was about to do, also nodded his. Before the archers strung their bows once again. Ron kicked the glass wall, shattering it as water went everywhere, including under the archers. Two of them slipped and fell, while the other three fired their arrows at Ron, all of them missing as he ran into the shield.  
  
"Let's rock and roll Will!" Ron yelled as Will stuck his arm out of the shield and fired his electric wire from his watch into the water. The water was immediately turned into a conductor for the electricity, frying the archers into ashes. "Nice work Will!" Kim said as she deactivated the shield and stepped out.  
  
"What about me KP?" Ron asked, sneaking up next to her.  
  
"A job well done to Ron." she said lovingly as she ran her hand through his hair, knowing that Ron loved when she did that. Hey, she might do something with him later that he'd like even more.  
  
Will treaded in the water, looking around, still certain that they had missed something. "Wait, something's amiss here."  
  
Ron caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was him it was Arc.  
  
He pulled out a arrow.  
  
Ron looked at Kim  
  
He began to string it.  
  
"No.." Ron said  
  
He pulled it back.  
  
"NO!!! KIM!!! NO!!!" Ron yelled as he ran towards Kim  
  
"Ron! What's wrong!?" Kim asked him  
  
Arc let the bow fly.  
  
Ron pushed Kim back into a lot of barrels of water, which fell on top of her, knocking her out cold.  
  
The fellowship gasped. 


	5. Your My Hero

The Lord of Middleton:  
  
The Twin Towers  
  
Chapter 5: You're my Hero  
  
(Warning some sexual content)  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kim and Ron were in the seventh grade, and were the best of friends,  
  
"So KP, who were ya thinking of going to the dance with?" Ron asked, hoping that it would be him as always. Kim was preoccupied though, swooning over Josh Meinke. Ron saw this and responded, "You wanna go with him, right?" he asked her.  
  
Kim quickly turned her attention back to him, "No, Ron I really wanna go with you." She said, still having attention towards Ron. Ron smiled at her,  
  
"I know you do Kim." He said  
  
There was no fooling Ron, he saw right through her. "I know I do but, maybe next time." she said looking at her best friend. Ron looked back and again smiled.  
  
"I'm glad your my best friend KP." He said to her.  
  
"Me too Ron, but do you think of me as more than that?" Kim said. She didn't know where those words came from, she turned away from Ron, blushing.  
  
"Of course I think of you of more than my best friend." he said, turning her face gently to look at his. They both smiled and hugged each other and went on talking about their weekend plans.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kim finally came to her senses, Rufus had dug his way into the pile of barrels, she saw the tears in Rufus's eyes and became confused. "Rufus!" she said holding him as he sniffed and cried. "What's wrong?" It suddenly hit her. Ron. Something had happened to cause him to push her into these barrels. Kim struggled to get free, but just didn't have the strength, the last fights obviously took a lot out of her. She yelled for her friends, but they couldn't hear her.  
  
She slunk back and looked down at the ground, something weird was with the water, it looked tinted red, kinda like.blood! "RON!!!" she yelled, once again trying to break free. She pulled out her laser-pen and started to cut a hole big enough for her to fit through. She eventually got out in about five minutes. She saw Wade working on his laptop.  
  
"Hold on Ron!" he said as he looked up how to treat an arrow wound.  
  
"Keep pressure on it Wally! The bleeding should stop soon." Will said as him and Wally put pressure on Ron's wound.  
  
Kim ran over to Ron, the look on his face made her heart stop. There he was, her boyfriend, her best friend, lying in a pool of blood, he was moving around slowly, groaning in pain from the arrow that penetrated him right below his chest. He looked around, and finally found Kim and smiled at her. "You okay Kim? I really didn't mean to hurt yo."  
  
"SHUT UP RON!!! Just shut up!" she said as the tears poured down her face as she knelt down beside him, sobbing. "Why did you *sniff* do that you idiot?" she said wiping her eyes.  
  
"I think you know why Kim" He tried to sit up, but it hurt, so he laid back down, "because I love you." He said as he gently held Kim's hand.  
  
The tears slowly ended as Kim and Ron kissed, for what they feared would be the last time. "Please, don't leave me Ron." Kim said, cradling Ron's head in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry KP, Wade will think of something." He said, again wincing, hoping he would be right.  
  
"Right you are Ron." Wade said, mixing some sort of potion up by his computer. In less than a minute, Wade poured his mixture onto Ron's wound, he groaned first, it stung him painfully, but all of a sudden, the arrow fell limp and fell out of Ron's wound. The wound sealed up and the bleeding stopped.  
  
"Wow! Thank you Wade!" Ron said as he shook his buddy's hand.  
  
"No big Ron, just a basic revival potion." Said Wade as he went back to work on his computer.  
  
Wally and Will gave Ron a new change of clothes, which Kim enjoyed, watching him change, her hero. They continued on up the tower, (by now they are pretty close to the top) when they set up camp again. Ron went out for first watch again, but Wade came out after him. "Ron, I'll take watch tonight." Said Wade.  
  
"Why the sudden interest all of a sudden?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
Wade smiled at Ron, "I think Kim wants to be with you." he said slyly.  
  
Ron got the message, "Thanks buddy" he said as he patted him on the back.  
  
"Good luck." Wade said with a smile on his face and winked.  
  
Ron looked around in his tent, not seeing her anywhere, "Oh well, I guess she wants me to wait here." Ron said as he slid into his sleeping bag. He heard a giggle come from under his covers, and saw Kim slide from inside the sleeping bag. She smiled at him as she positioned herself on top of him. Ron couldn't help starting to get horny, but he didn't know if that's what Kim wanted. "Uh, hi Kim." he said smiling back at her.  
  
"Hello Ronald." She said once again giggling as she pulled her arms up from around his waist.  
  
"Kim, what are you doing?" he asked, as if he already didn't know. She pulled off her top and revealed her plush bra, as she threw her top across the tent. Ron grew a big smile on his face when he saw this.  
  
"I love the new look Kim." Ron said lovingly, eyes glued to her chest. Kim turned Ron's face to look at her's.  
  
"Kiss me Ron." She said as she pressed her lips on Ron's gently. Ron took off his shirt, while Kim studied his figure, Ron ran his hand through her hair. Kim took Ron's hand and slowly slid it down her stomach, headed toward her pants. Ron looked at Kim's face, and saw she was enjoying it, so he went along with it. Eventually, his hand was down her pants, fingering her. She moaned and kissed him the whole time he did it. Ron stopped after awhile and pulled his now soaked hand out of her pants. Kim returned the favor by doing the same with Ron, giving him a handjob, while making out with him. They eventually settled down and went to sleep together. "I love you Kim." Ron said as he drifted off. "I love you to Ron." She said as she wrapped her arm around him and dozed off to slumber. 


	6. The Top of The Tower

The Lord of Middleton:  
  
The Twin Towers  
  
Chapter 6: The Top of the Tower  
  
Kim tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, still sleeping.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kim and Ron are in eighth grade, school is almost over, almost summer. Ron sat as usual next to Kim in history class, feeling weird as normal for some reason when he sat by Kim. He knew that he liked her, and he liked her a lot, but for the last couple of months he started to love her.  
  
"So Ron, what are you doing tonight?" Kim said as she smiled at him. That smile made Ron feel warm inside, seeing Kim happy made him happy as well.  
  
"Umm." he might as well take a shot at it, "hoping to do something with you KP." he said to her, expecting a comedic look on her face, and a smart remark as usual. But she didn't, Kim actually started to feel all mushy inside and turned to him still smiling, looking deep into those beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Wanna go see a movie maybe?" Kim asked him.  
  
Ron gave a sudden sigh of relief after Kim's answer, he was relieved he got through it, without thinking, he started to speak again, "Kim.I.I.", no not now Ron! Not now!! He told himself as he tried to stop the three sacred words from escaping his mouth.  
  
"What is it Ron?" Kim said as she leaned in.  
  
"I.I.just wanted to tell you.how nice your hair looked today!" pulling something from the air to tell her.  
  
"You really think so?" Kim said as she stroked her hair. "I tried a new shampoo this week, and I liked it too." She said as she smiled at him.  
  
Ron gave a small smile, "So, I'll pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Alright Ron, it's a date." Kim said. As they both smiled and returned to their homework.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kim finally opened her eyes from her happy dream, but something was amiss, Kim felt cold, very cold. She got up and stretched, then she started to shiver, "It was so warm yesterday." she said to herself. She went into her backpack and got out her red jacket and zipped it on, then she went outside her tent, snow, that's all that was around, snow. She looked around for her partners, finding Wade by his tent working on his computer, Wally and Will throwing snowballs at each other, and Ron lying in the snow looking up into the sky. She walked over to him and laid down. "What time did you get up today?" Kim asked him. Ron turned to look at his love and showed her his watch. It was stopped for some reason. "Did your watch run out of batteries?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Look at yours." Kim looked at her wrist and found that her watch had stopped as well. "That's weird." Said Kim as she took it off and put it in her pocket.  
  
"I got it!" Wade yelled as he ran out of the tent. "I've opened the door to the roof." He said as they all hear a clanking sound as a set of stairwells appeared about two hundred yards away.  
  
"Let's go!" Kim said as they all ran for the stairs. They started their climb, and for about the first fifteen minutes they were fine, but after that they began to tire.  
  
"How long does this thing go?" asked Ron who was sweating heavily.  
  
"Just a few more flights." said Wade who was also sweating. They finally made it to the top and looked around. Dead silence was in the air.  
  
"HAHA!" yelled an unfamiliar voice, and before them stood a man with a long white beard, and a tall, pointed hat. "You must be the fellowship! I've been waiting for you." he said with a snicker.  
  
"What do you want old man?" Will said to him.  
  
"It's not what I want," he said. "It's what the Lord wants!!!" he yelled. "AND HE WANTS YOU TO LEAVE!!!" he screamed as he brought up his wand and fired a blackish substance at them all. They couldn't get out of the way in time and were all plunged into darkness. 


	7. Into The Past

Chapter 8  
  
Kim awoke, to an unfamiliar place and all she could think about was how did she survive that old mans magic...  
  
"Ahh! Your awake!" a man in a lab coat came up to Kim. He had long white hair, which Kim thought looked kind of amusing. "I'm Doctor Emmitt Brown. Welcome Kim Possible to my laboratory."  
  
Kim looked oddly at him as she got out of her bed. "Are you the same doctor who..." Doc Brown interrupted,  
  
"Yes, yes the one who invented time travel. In the flesh!" he said as he went over to his computer across the room.  
  
Kim followed Doc over, "So where am I doctor? And where are my friends?" She asked him.  
  
"Please, call me Doc," he started, "the question is, not where are you, but when are you! You see, you are standing in the Institute of Future Technology. I found that some sort of time-control magic was being used in 2002 and I rerouted it so that you would be sent here, in 1985."  
  
"So that wizard sent us back in time. How will we be able to get back Doc?"  
  
"Well, it seems that Wade has figured out a plan, you see, I am going to give you one of my specialty designed time machines to send you back to the future! I've been itching to try this one out! It can now hold up to six passengers. Come, I will take you to your friends." Doc said to her as he led her to a gigantic room, obviously the main room in the facility. Ron, Wade, Will, and Wally were all crowded around a sleek, stainless steel DeLorean that was put together by Doc himself for time-travel.  
  
"Nice to finally see you awake KP!" Ron said as he wrapped Kim in his arms.  
  
"Well, we girls have to get our beauty sleep you know." Kim said jokingly.  
  
Doc interrupted, "Oh yes! I forgot to tell you, at the same time that you were brought here, I noticed another signal that entered the Los Angles area. Better keep an eye out for any trouble."  
  
"Well, we have to stop this thing in the past before it does anything about the future." A teenage boy said as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Oh, Marty!" Doc said as he walked over to him. "It would mean so much if you would take Marty with you, he will show you around Hill Valley and he's an excellent driver." Doc commented.  
  
"Of course he can come." Kim said.  
  
"Great," Marty started, "so, welcome to 1985! You guys are from 2002, so do they have they flying cars yet or what?"  
  
"No, unfortunately not." Wally said.  
  
"Well come on guys, lets go find whatever this thing is we are looking for." Said Wade as they all got into the DeLorean.  
  
"Remember Marty, 88 miles per hour will send you into whatever date you have it set on so don't turn on the time panel unless you are ready to go into the future or past!" Doc said to him as Mart got into the drivers seat, Kim in the passenger seat and Wally, Wade, Ron, Will, and Rufus got in the back seats.  
  
"No problem Doc, I got everything covered." Marty said as he closed the gull doors on the DeLorean.  
  
"BE SURE TO WATCH OUT FOR BIFF!!!" Doc yelled as the car pulled away and drove down the long driveway out onto the road.  
  
"Who's Biff?" Kim asked Marty.  
  
"Just some jerk that's been trying to get his hands on the time machine for awhile." Marty explained.  
  
"Okay, the signal is coming from inside the Hill Valley Courthouse." Wade told Marty.  
  
"Let's get there then!" Marty said as he sped up and headed into downtown Hill Valley. 


	8. They Are Defeated

Chapter 9  
  
Monday, December 28, 1985  
  
The DeLorean drove into a suburban neighborhood, the sun was shining, children were outside just enjoying life, it seem like such a nice place to live Kim thought as she stared out the window. Her life just hadn't been the same since she had gotten into the life of crime-fighting and secret agent work. She loved saving the world, and making everyone that she helped happy. But now she was stuck in 1985 and hoped that whatever they were tracking wasn't going to impede into their journey back to 2002.  
  
"So, Kim where are you guys from anyways? Not the year I mean, but what part of the United States?" Marty asked, trying to get to know the Fellowship a little better. They approached the town square and were a few minutes away from the Courthouse.  
  
"Well, me, Kim, Rufus, and Wade are from Middleton." Ron answered him.  
  
"I, Prince Wally the third, am from the country of Rodeghan." Wally said with honor.  
  
"I am from GJ, a crime fighting orginaization that keeps the world same from these Super Villians." Will said.  
  
"Well, I come from here, Hill Valley." Marty said as the entered the town square and he parked the DeLorean in an open space next to the Courthouse. They all got out and ran into the Courthouse which was already surrounded by police. Inside, they crept around until they found the main courtroom and all crouched next to the door listening.  
  
"Shego!!! Did you find her yet!" Drakken yelled impatiently as he paced back and fourth through the aisle. She appeared in the shadows and sat down in the chair the defendant would usually sit.  
  
"No Drew, I didn't..." she answered with an angered tone.  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING THAT NAME!!!!" Drakken yelled as he pointed at her and gritted his teeth. Just then, about five guards entered the room.  
  
"Hey boss, were done with setting up the thing you wanted us to do, what do you want us to do now?" One of them asked him.  
  
"I dunno, go out there and start shooting the police, I don't care." Drakken answered.  
  
Then, Kim abruptly kicked open the courtroom door wide open. "I don't think you will be shooting at anyone Drew!"  
  
Drakken once again gritted his teeth. "This might be easier then I thought..." he said to himself as he turned around to the guards. "What are you waiting for?!!!" Drakken screamed at them.  
  
"You said to go shoot the police."  
  
"WELL I CHANGED MY MIND!! GET HER!!!" Drakken yelled as the guards grabbed their electric-staffs and ran at Kim. Ron, Wade, Will, Wally, and Marty then ran out and helped Kim with the guards. After a few minutes of melee combat, Drakken turned to Shego "I WANT THAT NECKLACE!! GET IT OFF HER! I'll be up on the roof, starting the process, your in charge Shego!" Drakken said as he ran off out of the courtroom through a hidden door. Kim, trying to dodge all of the guards, and now Shego, tried to go after him but was kicked in the face by Shego. Marty ran over as fast as he could and punched Shego in the stomach and threw her into a few chairs.  
  
"Go after him!" Marty yelled as he elbowed a guard in the chest. Kim ran through the hidden door and saw Drakken climbing up a long ladder, leading up to the roof, so she ran to it and climbed after him.  
  
"Its too late Kim Possible! This world of 1985 belongs to me!!" Drakken yelled as he reached the roof and activated some sort of device. All of a sudden, Kim felt her necklace get extremely heavy, and she was pulled into the contraption which held her there. "You like it Kim? Its my ultra strong magnet! Now give me the necklace or I shall have to..." Just then Will Do came and stunned him with his watch.  
  
"Thanks Will, now see if you can get me off of this thing." Kim said and Will started to look at the computer screen on it, but he was cut short by Shego chopping him in the neck, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kimmie, but access denied!" Shego laughed as the guards brought out all of the Fellowship and Marty that were now caputured.  
  
"Oh no..."Kim said to herself as they were taken off the roof and blindfolds were put over their eyes.  
  
When the blindfolds were taken off, they were once again in the Institute of Future Technology, but now it was obviously captured by Drakken and Shego. Kim was pushed into the DeLorean and it was locked from the outside. She looked around out of the windows and saw that everyone was still tied up and now theDoc joined them. "Have a nice journey Miss Possible. I'm sure the Lord will be happy to see you when you arrive!" Drakken said as he started the DeLorean and put it in cruise control up to 88 miles per hour and activated the Time Control Panel  
  
Destination Time Friday, December 28, 2002 1:30 PM Current Time Monday, December 28, 1985 5:30 PM Last Time Visited Thursday, July 6, 1885 3:34 PM  
  
"You'll never get away with this Drakken!" Kim said as she desperately tried to break free of her restraints.  
  
"I may not, but the Lord will!!" Drakken replied. Just the, the Doc sprang forward,  
  
"Kim!!! Don't worry! I've already contacted on of my agents! He will help you get back!!"  
  
Drakken then had him knocked out, "Whatever old man...Anyways good bye Kim Possible!!" Drakken said and with a push of a button, Kim and the DeLorean were sent driving down the long tunnel and when the car got to 88 mph, they disappeared in a flash of light, and a trail of fire.  
  
Friday, December 28, 2002, 1:30 PM  
  
Kim instantaneously arrived back in the future, flying down into a forest and was able to break free of her leg restraints and slam on the brake before hitting a tree. She looked all around and it was all gone, the fellowship, the Doc, Marty, Ron. It was all gone. Kim just slumped down in the seat and started to cry, she cried until she went to sleep. Kim just hoped that whatever Doc said about a contact coming, wasn't just a thing of the past. 


	9. Back Again

Chapter 9  
  
Kim once again awoke to an unfamiliar place, but it was a little more normal this time. A small room with a dresser, fish tank, blue carpeting, and a ceiling fan. Could this be what Doc was talking about, could the agent have found me? Kim asked herself. She pictured him as another wacky, yet lovable scientist with wild hair and a white lab coat, just itching to get her back so that she could free the fellowship and free Doc and Marty as well.  
  
Then, opening the door, came in not anything that Kim had pictured at all. He was a boy, the same age as Kim, with a green T-shirt on, tan cargo pants and nice highlighted brown hair. Could this be the person who saved her, or just an assistant to him? Kim told herself that she hoped this was the man who saved her. "So your awake finally! Good, you had quite a nasty trip I understand." He said sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Kim calmly said, still trying to get over the shock of his good looks and caring personality.  
  
"Well, oh I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Jon Crossable, I'm the Docs twenty first century person he contacts for help." He said to her hold out his hand for her. Kim gave him her hand and he gently brought it up to his lips and kissed her on the hand gently. Kim blushed madly at this, not that she didn't mind it. "They stopped doing that in the mid 1950's, I don't know why, its just a sign of affection of a man towards another woman." He said smiling. Kim again blushed and answered him,  
  
"You're the first person who's ever done that to me." Kim answered with a smile. "Now, did the Doc inform you of what happened?"  
  
"Yeah he did, we have to get you back." Jon said as he lead Kim down a few flights of stairs into a garage where the DeLorean was being looked at by several workers. "So fellas, find out what's wrong with it?" Jon asked them.  
  
One turned around and gave Jon a layout sheet of the car. "Well, it seems that the Mr. Fusion was disrupted on the trip from 1985." The worker told him. Jon turned around and looked at Kim.  
  
"I bet your hungry, go into that room over there, the chef will prepare anything you like Miss Possible." Jon told her.  
  
"Thank you Jon, and please, call me Kim." She said as she walked into the room and ordered a garden salad and a drink from the chef.  
  
Jon turned back to the guard, "So, we can't send her back?"  
  
"No, that's not the case, we just need to generate 1.21 jigowatts into the flux capacitor to generate the time continuum." He answered back.  
  
"Hmm, do we still have that generator we used to power the lighthouse the one time? Can we use that?"  
  
"No, its broken." The worker replied. Jon paced around the garage looking for something that could generate power. Just then he had an idea.  
  
"What about the lightning attractor! We could set it up on the roof of the courthouse and put the wire across the street from the lightpoles just like Doc did when he sent Marty back in 1955!" Jon said as he pulled out a weird contraption about as big as a car engine with wires and antennas poking out from it.  
  
"Its very risky Jon, the slightest thing goes wrong, and its broken!" the worker said as he returned to his work. "You had better do it tommorow, theres a big storm headed this way." He said as an encouraging remark as he returned to work on the DeLorean.  
  
Jon walked into the café where Kim had just finished eating, "Kim, we have a problem." He said.  
  
Kim looked at him, "What? You mean I can't get back?!" she looked deep into his eyes and Jon couldn't help himself from starting to fall for this green- eyed beauty.  
  
"Of course not Kim, we just have to wait for tommorow to get back." He said sitting in a chair next to her.  
  
Kim looked over at him and smiled, "You just don't want me to leave." She said with a laugh. Jon looked over at her very seriously.  
  
"No, I don't." He said sharply and turned his head away.  
  
Kim grabbed his arm and she moved close to him. "Then come with me, I'm sure Doc and Marty will be happy to see you, and I'll miss you too much and hopefully you'll be able to help me fight Drakken."  
  
Jon looked at Kim and knew that she wasn't lying about her missing him. "Alright Kim, I guess if you'll miss me, I'll come."  
  
Kim smiled and showed Jon the necklace the lord was after and explained what had happened so far to him. "So if he gets this necklace, he controls the world?" Jon asked Kim.  
  
"Yes, we can't let that happen." Kim said as she put it back in her pocket.  
  
Jon looked at Kim and held both of her hands, "In promise you Kim, I give my life to protect you."  
  
Kim just stared at the person who saved her from the forest and was now promising to her his life. She threw her arms around him, "Jon, I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Just say what your heart tells you, I am." Jon replied as they got up and walked down the hallway, with Jon's arm snaked around Kim's waist. Jon led Kim to her room and bid her goodnight and gently kissed her on her cheek. "Tommorow, we go back. Be ready." Said Jon as he walked to his room. Kim went to sleep that night knowing that tommorow was going to be great, Drakken was going to pay!  
  
The next morning, Kim and Jon drove the DeLorean out into the street by the courthouse and Jon set up the lightning acttractor and a wire stretching across from one lightpole to another. The DeLorean was set up with a large met rod, so that when the lightning struck, the rod would hit the cable and the flux capacitor would be generated with more than enough power to get sent to the past. They stopped and ate at the café across the street before heading out to start the process.  
  
"Do you really think it will work?" Kim asked Jon.  
  
Jon looked up at her, "As long as nothing goes wrong with the automatic settings, everything will be fine!" Jon looked and saw that the town square was empty as the clouds of darkness covered the sky. "We had better get going." Jon said but at that moment, everything went wrong.  
  
"HAHAHAHA Kim Possible! You'll never see your Fellowship again!!" Yelled Arc as he fired on of his arrows that struck the lightning attractor and knocked off the automatic switch. Then he disappeared.  
  
"Oh no..." Kim said as she slumped down onto the steps of the courthouse.  
  
Jon looked up at the roof and back at Kim and saw the tears starting to drop from her eyes. "Kim, I want you to go without me, I'm gonna have to hold the cable together on the roof."  
  
Kim looked up at Jon and just gave him a blank stare, "ARE YOU CRAZY!!!" She yelled and got up and grabbed him. "YOU'LL BE KILLED!!" She yelled, no longer able to hold back her tears.  
  
Jon just looked into her eyes and told her "You have to stop Drakken, you have to save the world from the Lord of Middleton!" He saw her sobbing and knew now how much she cared for him.  
  
"But I love you..." Kim said as she stopped crying. Jon brought her lips to his and they kissed as the rain started to fall of the steps of the courthouse, they separated, Jon knowing that his time was up.  
  
"Now go! GO!!" Jon said as he kissed her one more time before running to the roof. Kim ran to the DeLorean and started it pulling back about four blocks and then waiting until the timer went off in the car for her to go. Jon reached the roof and connected the cable back to the attractor. "Come on Kim, Come on!!!"  
  
The timer went off and Kim blazed down the road, the whole time she closed her eyes and hoped that Jon would come through, no she knew it! She knew it! Jon watched as the lightning bolt ran down through the attractor, sending a shock through him that knocked him over and saw the blot go screaming down through the wire just as the DeLorean passed through it, and it disappeared in a flash of light and a trail of fire.  
  
Jon awoke a few seconds later and saw the trail of fire and knew that she made it. "I love you Kim..." He said as he walked into the street and stood in the middle of the fire trails.  
  
Kim immediately arrived back and drove right into the Institute of Future Technology, down the long hallway and stopped back in the room where everyone was still captured.  
  
"Hey Drakken," she said as she got out of the DeLorean, "I'm back from the future!" 


	10. Return Home

Kim immediately jumped at one of Drakkens guards and disarmed him. She looked at Drakken intensely with her emerald eyes and lunged forward at him. Drakken tried to sidestep her, but was knocked out from the shock of the shock stick Kim had taken.  
  
"Shego... get out!" Drakken said as he faded into unconsionsus.  
  
"We'll meet again Kim possible!" Shego yelled as she threw a ball down that broke and let loose ninja smoke and they all escaped. Kim ran over and untied everyone from their chains.  
  
"Kim! You made it!" Doc Brown said to her as he hugged her. "Did you meet up with Jon?"  
  
"What?" Kim said suddenly as she slumped to the floor.  
  
"Doc what's the matter with her!?" Marty yelled as he caught her before she fell to the floor.  
  
Doc scratched his head for a minute before he came up with an answer, "She's suffering from time travel shock. Very common, she traveled a lot in these past few days. Get her back to her room, she should be fine in a few hours."  
  
Ron carried Kim back into her room and laid her down in her bed and tucked her in. "I'm sorry Kim, I should have been there for you... Don't worry though, I'll never leave your side again. I promise." He said as he kissed her on her forehead and walked out to where Wade was waiting.  
  
"I looked up information on this Jon Crossable, he's clean." Wade said as Ron quietly closed the door to Kims room.  
  
"Well, can't be to careful can we...." Ron said slyly.  
  
Kim awoke in a cold sweat and found herself back in her room. She thought about Jon, and wondered if he was okay. "Why did I tell him I loved him?" Kim asked herself as she laid back down. "Do I really love him?" Kim was very confused with herself, she had known Jon no more than two days, but she already felt herself falling in love with him. But Ron, she could never forget about Ron. She got up and went back to the garage where Doc and Marty were working on the DeLorean.  
  
"Oh, Kim! Your awake!" Doc said as he stopped writing in his notebook.  
  
"Doc, I need to ask you something." Kim said  
  
"What is it Kim?"  
  
"I need to go back and get Jon. I mean, I promised him." Said Kim  
  
"Why go back, when I'm already here?" Jon said as he got out of a black DeLorean parked in the corner of the garage. Kims eyes lit up as she ran over to him and hugged him. "Mind if I joined you on your mission?" Jon asked Kim  
  
"Not at all..." Kim said. Jon took her over and showed her how he got back. His black DeLorean had a complete NOS system inside, allowing time travel to be quick. "I was worried about you." Kim told Jon.  
  
"You don't have to worry Kim, nothing is going to happen to us." Said Jon, holding Kims hands. She smiled at him, but couldn't help but feel awkward in her position.  
  
"Alright! It's fixed, load her up!" Doc yelled as the Fellowship got into the DeLorean and Jon got into his.  
  
"Hey Marty, aren't you coming?" Kim asked before she closed the door.  
  
"Nah, I better stay in my own time. Good luck, be sure to stop by when you've won." Marty said as he waved goodbye to them.  
  
"We will Marty, goodbye. See ya in the future Doc!" Said Ron as he got into the drivers seat.  
  
"Don't you mean, the past?" Doc laughed as he waved. They all smiled and proceeded to eighty-eight miles per hour down the ramp back to 2002, followed by Jon in the black DeLorean 


End file.
